This is a three month study assessing the rate of bone turnover before and during treatment for osteoporosis, as an indication of treatment response. We have collected urine samples from a total of 15 patients and intend to collect samples from an additional 5 patients. Preliminary findings indicate that urine CTX (resorption bone marker) is a better predictor than the urine NTX and DyPD.